Nueva imagen
by KroDD7891GMM
Summary: Hay algo nuevo en kaiba, todas lo notan, pero muy pocas saben lo que es...una atraccion hacia el incontrolable...y los chicos estan muertos de envidia...R&Y&T, J&M, T&S&D...reviews please
1. Cambios

Hola! ) aquí esta mi segundo fic sobre Seto K.

Yu-Gi-Oh1 y compañía no me pertenecen.

**Aclaraciones:**

La verdad este fic es mi primer fic…bueno cambie muchísimo la historia…la primera vez que lo

escribí no me gusto como quedo así que lo borre.

A los que ya habían leído el que hice y que mejor borre (dudo que hayan sido muchos…yo creo

que nos 0 si tuve suerte) si este no les gusta háganmelo saber..

Espero hacer que esto tenga un poco de comedia y romance…

Las parejas serán R&Y&T, J&M, T&S&D

Será sobre Seto Kaiba en general…

Realmente necesitare reviews .

-Diálogos-

"_pensamientos_"

**Nueva Imagen.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Cambios.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la mansión Kaiba.

La casa era increíblemente grande para las personas que vivían ahí. Un niño pequeño, de unos 12 años. No era muy alto pero tampoco se podía quejar. Su cabello negro era muy largo, le llegaba a media espalda, y sus ojos púrpuras eran muy expresivos.

En cuanto a su personalidad, contrastaba mucho con la de su hermano mayor, un 'adolescente' de 16 años, que si no fuera por su apariencia, la gente podría pensar con facilidad que es un viejo amargado de 50 años.

Este chico de 16 ya había tenido bastantes problemas en su corta vida. Su niñez a partir de los 7 había sido muy dura. El quedo huérfano junto con su hermano. Después un sujeto amargado a mas no poder los adopto e influyo en la actitud del joven Kaiba. Cuando se harto de obedecer a su padrastro le quito su compañía y lo mandó al diablo. Luego de que se convirtió en el dueño de una compañía multimillonaria empezaron los pleitos por querer quitarle todo lo que tenía. Y por encima de todas las cosas un tipo, llego de la nada, le quito su titulo de campeón; y luego este sujeto y sus anormales amigos lo persiguen para hacerlo creer que un montón de cuentos de hadas egipcios eran ciertos. El lo había negado en varias ocasiones y en las mismas les había dicho que eran unos locos sin nada mejor que hacer.

Esta mañana, no era una mañana común, esto lo descubrirían los dos hermanos al levantarse.

En la habitación del pequeño Mokuba, se podia escuchar la alarma del despertador.

Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi…

-…cinco minutos mas…por favor…zzz-

Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi…

-…ugghhh…ya voy … zzz- El pequeño Kaiba apago el despertador ligeramente molesto, se puso sus pantuflas y se fue directo al baño .

-¡oh por Dios!...-

Mientras tanto el CEO parecía ya haberse dado cuenta del problema que tenían.

-Esto no me pudo pasar en mejor momento. Si no logro localizar a Addhaya no se lo que haré-

Se encontraba en su oficina buscando entre montones de papeles, creando un desorden y aun así no encontraba nada "_¿Qué voy a hacer?...Tal vez no vaya a ser muy obvio…lo unico que debo hacer es ir a la escuela, luego a mi trabajo y volver a casa…no tengo nada mas que hoy_"

El se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando su hermano menor entro corriendo y gritando a la habitación.

-¡¡Seto ya te fijaste! ¡¡Tenemos los primeros síntomas de…!-

-No lo digas. Esto no es bueno. Quiere decir que va a haber muchos problemas-

-Tal vez vienen por nosotros…papa siempre nos dijo que pasaría-

-Cuando nos lo dijo ya se estaba muriendo, no estaba en todos sus sentidos. Calmate nada nos tiene que pasar-

-Pero ¿Qué haremos?-

-Nada. Nadie lo notara-

-Eso espero-

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

-Hola mi Yugi lindo- era Rebecca Hawpkin. Tenia pocas semanas desde que habia sido transferida a la misma escuela que Yugi Mutuo y desde entonces no lo habia dejado en paz. Esto tenia a Tea de muy mal humor.

-Hola Rebecca ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar Yugi lindo-

-grrr…Yo tambien he estado muy bien Yugi, gracias por preguntarme…-

-Ya vamos un poco tarde ¿no? Deberíamos de apurarnos- dijo el campeon del duelo

-aun tenemos que ir por Joey y Tristan- le contesto la 'no celosa de una niña de 12'

-Esos dos siempre llegan tarde. Si los esperamos nosotros tambien estaremos retrasados- contesto la niña genio

-grrr…son nuestros amigos, iremos por ellos ¡Asi que acostumbrate!-

-Parece que alguien esta en sus dias- contesto arrogantemente

-Como si supieras que es eso bebita-

-grrr…-

-Creo que las cosas se están saliendo de control un poco ¿no?- Yugi parecía estar sintiendo la tensión entre las dos chicas ais que solo las miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa deseando encontrarse con sus mejores amigos para no tener que estar en medio de la discusión

-¡¡Cállate!- le gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo

-¡hey! Quien te crees para gritarle a mi Yugi-

-Quien te crees tu. Yo soy su amiga y tu también le gritaste-

-Porque tu me desesperas y haces que me enoje que mi querido Yugi- al decir estas palabras su voz se suavizo y en su mirada había estrellas

-grrr-

Yugi solo se resigno a oir como ambas continuaban discutiendo todo el camino a la escuela. "-_faraón ¿Por qué pelean todo el tiempo?" _En su rostro había preocupación_ "-Pues…porque a tea no le gusta como Rebecca actúa cuando tu estas cerca"_ El faraón sonreía y Yugi se sonrojaba…Ellas peleaban por el _ "-¿Crees que sea eso?"_Le pregunto el muchacho poniéndose un poco mas rojo_ "-¡Por supuesto! Hay que estar ciego para no notarlo" _El faraón le sonreía a Yugi…le parecía divertida la situación y que el fuera tan ingenuo "_¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?_" este comentario hizo que el faraón sonreiera nerviosamente y se sonrojara al mismo tiempo "eh….pues…yo no…tu sabes…antes y ahora ya no…tiempo ya paso mi epoca" El lo había tomado desprevenido y ahora solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido que solo confundia a Yugi "¿_Me podrias dar un consejo?_" 'Pues…ehmm…no se si yo sea el mas indicado…no he tenido una cita en milenios"

Aunque Yami tenia muchísimos años su apariencia era la de un joven de 16, lo que le hacia pensar a Yugi que tal vez murió antes de haber podido enamorarse "_-No pienses eso. Yo fui una persona muy ocupada en mi epoca, pero eso no significa que fui infeliz_" "_- No era mi intencion pensar eso…lo siento_"

-La tierra a Yugi, ¿Podrias escucharme?-

-No te hara caso Tea, el solo tiene oidos para mi- lo dijo suspirando de amor y dejando a Tea furiosa por dentro "¿_por que me sentire asi cada vez que esta mocosa se le insinua a Yugi?Se cree muy grande. Bla bla bla_"

-¿Qué me decian?-

- Que ya vamos a llegar-

-ahh-

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

En la clase de matemáticas, todo el salón se encontraba metido en sus asuntos mientras el profesor explicaba un monton de ocsas raras que a nadie le importaban.

-Chicos mi hermana viene pasado mañana- dijo Joey entusiasmado

-Genial al fin la vere de nuevo ¿Me pregunto que pensara de mi? -

-Probablemente que estas loco si crees que te dejare solo con ella uu.uU- Joey comenzó a darle de coscorrones a la cabeza a Tristan, y ambos comenzaron a tener una lucha 'amistosa', pero nadie les ponía atención ((que tiernos -,-))

-Ya basta muchachos compórtense- a Tea le molestaba que sus amigos fueran tan inmaduros

-Si mejor pongan atención a la clase…-

En ese momento la puerta del saon se abrio y entro por ella nada mas ni nada menos que Seto Kaiba…pero tenia algo diferente…de repente todas las chicas tenían su mirada en el.

-Ya lo viste- decía murmurando una tipa X

-Ya lo se. Se ve tan…-

-Atractivo!-

El podía escuchar sus murmullos pero escogió mejor mirar a otra parte mientras se sentaba en la parte mas alejada del resto de la 'humanidad de la clase'

-Me alegra que nos acompañe Sr. Kaiba. ¿Por qué el retraso?-

-Hubo una complicación en mi compañía-

-Ahhh ya veo saque su cuaderno y copie lo que esta en el pizarrón por favor-

-Wow-

-Se ve genial-

-¿Se habra hecho algo en el cabello?-

-quien sabe-

Kaiba podía sentir las miradas de todas sus compañeras y podía escuchar cada palabra que decían "_ojala me dejaran en paz…no tienen nada mejor que hacer_" Además podía sentir las miradas de algunos chicos celosos porque sus novias ya no les prestaban atención.

-No entiendo que le ven- dijo Joey poniendo cara de superioridad

-Yo tampoco, ¿Qué dices tu Tea?-

"_¿Por qué no dejo de mirarlo? El no me agrada pero no le puedo quitar los ojos de encima_"

-Tea un poco de atención no nos caería mal-

-no molesten. Hoy no estoy de humor-

-¡¡uyyy que carácter!- le contesto Tristan

-me parece que a Tea le gusto Kaiba- dijo en tono burlón Rebecca. Esto hizo que Yugi se sintiera un poco mal

-¡¿Quee! Ni en broma…Solo me preguntaba que tiene de distinto-

-Yo no le veo nad…- Rebecca se detuvo a mirarlo fijamente. El si tenia algo distinto, ¿pero que era?

"¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti Sr. Arrogancia? Ese comentario fue original…bastante creativo…Sr.Arrogancia…jiji…suena genial…¿Cómo quiere su café Sr.Arrogante?...que tonto…jeje…para mi que a Tea le gusta Kaiba…bueno el sujeto no es feo…pero porque no me puedo voltear…mmm…tiene los colmillos un poco mas grandes de lo normal y parece que no se peino hoy…pero es un cambio muy insignificante…_¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti?_ ¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti? _¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti? _¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti?_ ¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti? _¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti? _¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti?_ ¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti? _¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti? _¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti?_ ¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti? _¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti? _¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti?_ ¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti? _¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti? _¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti?_ ¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti? _¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti? _¿_Que hay de nuevo en ti? _"

-Rebeccaa…Rebeccaa…¿hey me escuchas? ¡Rebecca!- era Joey

-¡¿Qué...que paso!-

-Ya se acabo la clase hace 5 minutos- Tea le contesto contenta, porque parecía que la niña se había ido de este mundo y aun no regresaba

-¡¿Qué! Tan pronto!-

-te quedaste como poseída por media hora-Tristan la miraba asustado

-¿Te sientes bien? Porque o te hablaba y te hablaba pero no me respondías- Yugi le hablo con tono preocupado

-Estoy bien…es solo que…no se que me paso…discúlpenme- salio del salón y se perdió de la vista de todos

-Parece que esta volviéndose loca, no me extraña, ella nunca fue normal- Tea se oía triunfante de que su pequeña rival actuara así

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Aquí termina el 1eer capitulo

Dejen Reviews please.


	2. Pelea en el gimnasio

Hola! Lamento mucho el no haber actualizado antes…he tenido muchas cosas en la escuela TT…Tengo muchos fics que actualizar y dos para traducir (les pedi permiso a los autores desde diciembre :S…que pena…han de pensar que soy muy irresponsable u.uu

Yu-Gi-Oh! y compañía no me pertenecen.

**Aclaraciones:**

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron review…

Y con respecto a la pregunta de que es lo que le pasa a Kaiba…

Lamento decir que en este capitulo aun no se sabe

Pero verán muchoos celos de parte de Tea, muchas dudas y humillaciones de

rebecca

y mucho mas :)

-Diálogos-

"_pensamientos_"

**Nueva Imagen.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Pelea en el Gimansio.**

"_aun no puedo entender que me paso en clase…Yo siempre le presto mas atención a mi Yugi lindo" _rebecca se sonrojaba mientras iba caminando rumbo a los casilleros _"¿Qué pensara de mi? probablemente que lo he cambiado por otro…de seguro le rompi el corazon cuando hice eso…apuesto que tea querra tomar ventaja ¡¡Pero no se lo permitire!"_

-¡¡¿Me oiste Tea! ¡No te lo permitire! ¡Nunca! ¡Yugi es mio y solo mio! ¡Mio! ¡Mio! ¡Mio! ¡Me pertenece! ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja…-

-¡Dios mio!-

-Pero que diablos le pasa-

-O.O tan seriecita que se ve-

-Las calladas siempre son las mas locas-

-¬¬u creo que me pase un poco…mejor salgo de aquí-

La joven rubia se dirigio a la cafeteria (donde como todos los dias se reunia con su amado). Pero nadie iba olvidar tan fácilmente el ridiculo que hizo al gritar por todas partes el nombre de Yugi.

Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos no pudo evitar notar el gran alboroto que se armaba cerca del gimnasio de la escuela. Prácticamente todas las chicas de la escuela estaban viendo algo fascinante. Todas tenian (literalmente) estrellas en la mirada y estaban babeando mas que un san bernardo. Era la hora de deportes…hoy los muchachos estaban practicando boxeo ((realmente no se si lo practiquen en Japón u.uu…si no lo hacen supongamos que en esta escuela si)) y era el turno nada mas y nada menos que de Seto Kaiba, quien estaba usando solo unos shorts negros y una camiseta blanca y por supuesto unos guantes de boxeo negros. Cuando la multitud de chicas lo vio pasar al frente se pusieron a gritar histéricas su nombre…unas lloraron y otras se desmayaron.

El CEO solo ignoro este 'pequeño' detalle…pero sus compañeros no lo tomaron de muy buen modo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-

-mmm…solo unas chicas que estan alabando a Kaiba por exitir n.nu- le contesto a Rebecca una voz muy familiar.

-¡¿Tea! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?. Mmmm….¡Lo sabia, lo sabia! A ti te gusta Kaiba. Solo espera a que se lo diga a mi Yugi lindo- Rebecca comenzo a dar saltos de alegria. Y Tea se empezo a sonrojar

-Ya quisiera niña tonta. Yo solo vine a ver lo que pasaba, eso es todo. O acaso me ves babeando por ese tipo

-ay por favor! Solo admitelo y…-

Se repente Rebecca pudo ver a un poco al CEO (la muchacha enfrente de ella se desmayo así que quedo espacio suficiente para contemplar). Tea tambien pudo ver la escena que se desarrollaba en la otra habitación. Ambas chicas parecían quedar hipnotizadas con solo ver al castaño. Todas chicas del lugar quedaron en profundo silencio. Y justo cuando sus corazones estaban latiendo rápidamente, el CEO las voltio a ver. En ese momento todas contuvieron la respiración parecia que el tiempo se habia detendido para todos. Kaiba solo seguia mirando a cada una de las presentes. Sus ojos azules intentaban buscar a alguien en particular. Después de unos segundos pudo ver que Tea y Rebecca tambien estaban ahí _"Debi suponerlo..aun no llega. ¿Qué podria estar demorandola tanto?"_ El CEO aparto la mirada y parecio que un hechizo se habia roto. Todas estaban respirando de nuevo.

-ahh…ahh…ahh…ya me voy!- Tea salio corriendo del lugar

-No lo entiendo por instante yo…realmente yo…fui capaz de sentir- Rebecca se tocaba la cara y podia sentir como esta estaba muy caliente. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba muy roja y que su corazon latia muy fuerte

-¡Kaiba te amooo!- la chica que grito era Alexandra Dryh. Ella era la lider de las porristas…y la novia de Steve. Un tipo que era el capitan del equipo de football americano de la escuela…que curiosamente estaba tomando la clase de boxeo. El sujeto era muy alto y fuerte…y muy estupido.

-¡¡Quee! ¡Que significa eso! ¡Prefieres a este tipo que a mi!-

-Oye. Este tipo tiene su nombre- le dijo Kaiba sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo. Aunque veía a la tal Alexandra con ganas de matarla. Esto no se iba a ver nada bien para el.

-¿acaso quieres quedartela imbecil?-

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? Ni siquiera conozco a esa tipa. No se como se atrevio a gritarme- Este comentario hizo que el tal Steve se levantara de su asiento y caminara hacia el CEO. Pero Kaiba no se movio ni mostro temor o arrepentimiento. Slo se quedo ahí a esperar a que el mastodonte llegara

-Sr. Yang deberia volver a su lugar-

-¡Usted callese! No me va a decir que hacer-

-Esta bien TT- el entrenador solo se fue a un rincón ahí lloro en silencio como una gran bebe chupándose le dedo

-tu te crees muy listo verdad?-

-De hecho si-le contesto Kaiba con su tono usual

-Pues te diré que no eres mejor que yo por tener una ridícula compañía de juegos. No estas muy grande para esas cosas niñito

-y tu no estas muy grande para estar en primero de preparatoria teniendo 19 años-

-uuuuuuuuh- contestaron todos los presentes

-Te dire lo que haremos gallina. Te reto a una pelea. Pero si eres muy cobarde puedes llamr a tus guardaespaldas para que peleen por ti

-No lo hare-

-O.O- todos lso que estabn ahí no podian creer lo que pasaba. ¿Kaiba habia aceptado pelear con el bravucón de la escuela?

-entonces lo aceptas gallina. Vas a salir llorando con tu mama-

-En primer lugar tu seras quien salga llorando. Y en segundo lugar idiota, soy huerfano. Si no sabes lo que significa busca un diccionario y si no sabes lo que es vuelve a preescolar

-O.O- la genete estaba en shock. Esta seria la pelea del siglo

A estas alturas toda la escuela ya estaba enterada de lo que ocurría en el gimnasio. Poco a poco todos se estaban acomodando en las gradas. Las chicas se pusieron hasta enfrente para apoyar a Kaiab y los chicos se pusieron hasta atrás para desear que le dieran una paliza. Todos lo envidiaban porque de la noche a la mañana las chicas le prestaban más atención que de costumbre. Yugi y sus amigos estaban ahí junto con Tea y Rebecca, quienes aunque no lo admitian estaban preocupadas

-¡Tu puedes kaiba lindo! Todas te apoyamos!- le grito la muchedumbre de chicas

-buuhh buhh vas a perder- los chicos no se atrevían a gritar tan alto por miedo a que los viera y luego los golpeara

-¬¬u ojala se callaran. No necesito apoyo-

-Bueno date cuenta que no jugaremos duelo de monstruos. Estas en mi territorio y yo aquí pongo las reglas perdedor-

-No me importa. Esto no me tomara mucho tiempo-

-Bueno estas son las reglas..- Steve no termino de hablar cuando ya estaba corriendo hacia Kaiba para darle un buen golpe en la cara, pero el CEO fue mas listo y lo esquivo de una manera impresionante. Después de eso salte y quedo ubicado a espaldas de su oponente y de una patada lo derribo y lo dejo en el suelo

-oooooooohhhhhhhh O.O-

-Pero que demon…-Steve no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Kaina le dio un puñetazo en la cara

-Que te pasa? Crei que me ibas hacer llorar-

-Ya veras maldito bastard- Kaiba ahora le dio varios golpes en el estomago y cuando acabo le dio una patada en la cara

-No deberias de insultarme o me haras enojar- En su cara habia enojo y una gran furia

Kaiba ya estaba apunto de darle otro golpe cuando Steve comenzó a llorar y a pedir piedad. Ahora en la cara de asombro habia un poco de sorpresa

-¿Tan pronto te rindes? Wheleer duraria mas que tu-

-Por favor perdoname. Te lo ruego ten piedad-

-Como sea ¬¬ ya largate-

Todos estaban asombrados. Los chicos no podian creer que el tipo que los habia molestado durante tanto tiempo y al que le habían temido, habia sido derrotado en menos de 5 minutos por alguien con la mitad de su tamaño. Las chicas estaban celebrando y gritando.Tea solo estaba mirando a Yugi. Rebecca no admitia que estaba feliz por la victoria de Kaiba cuando…

-¡Kaiba cuidado!- grito la rubia lo que hizo que el grupo de amigos la voltaera a ver.

Steve estaba corriendo hacia Kaiab para atacarlo por la espalda, pero Kaiba solo lo esquivo y lo derribo de una manera impresionante

-Eres un estupido. Deberias de aceptar cuando te derrotan- Con la misma mirada fria que tenia cuando entro al gimnasio abandono la habitación

-mira quien habla. El que odia perder cuando tiene un duelo con Yugi ¬¬- dijo Joey sarcásticamente.

-Ya vamonos-

Mientras iban caminado Tea noto lo rojo en la cra de rebecca

-Parece que te importa mucho Kaiba-

-eh? Claro que no. no seas ridicula-

-Pues en el gimnasio te preocupaste mucho por el-

-Es por otra cosa-

"_No me importa lo que sea, mientras te mantegas alejada de Yugi. Yo lo…yo lo amo demasiado como para permitir que me lo quites"_ Tea no pudo evitar sentir mucha tristeza de solo imaginar lo que acababa de decir _"Algun dia sere lo suficiente mente valiente para decirtelo Yugi…Solo esperame un poco mas"_

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Aquí termina el 2do capitulo

Dejen Reviews please.


End file.
